walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Doc
Professor Doc (first name unknown) is SEMME's chief scientist in the Walkyverse. Analytic and bordering on amoral, Professor Doc is always willing to let results go before the well-being of others. Very serious about his work and largely humorless, Doc is nonetheless appreciated for his skills in the lab, and prefers to stay there most of the time. History Employed by SEMME for an unknown number of years, Doc was responsible for the medical treatment, analysis and possible reprogramming of abductees as well as other research. Very intelligent and an expert in many different fields, the professor worked closely with the SEMME field squadrons by offering advise and instructions. When Joyce Brown was brought to SEMME HQ by elite operative Walters, Doc took a special interest in her unique case. Joyce's subsequent mind-wipe was kept secret by the only witness. and professor Doc concluded that her abductee programming had contained a fail-safe mechanism which had caused an automatic mind-wipe. It's Walky! At the beginning of Year Zero, Doc was taken as hostage for a brief period of time by the Head Alien's forces. After being rescued by Jason Chesterfield and Joyce Brown, he gave the decimated Squadron 128 new information on their enemies and brought their comatose comrades to his lab for medical care. At the end of the Year Zero crisis, Doc's lab assistant David Walkerton was identified as an abductee, promoted to SEMME agent, and assigned to Squad 128. The new assistant, Dina Sarazu (also an abductee, but apparently lacking powers) turned out to be far more skilled, focused and devoted than her predecessor. When Alex hacked the SEMME mainframe, Doc detected the intrusion and dispatched an agent to secure the hacker. Alex, having proven his technical prowess, was then hired by SEMME as a sysop so that he could make the mainframe as impenetrable as the professor claimed it had always been. Some time later, Doc was given the task of curing Joyce's psyche after the incident with Anti-Joyce. Believing that Joyce was more efficient the way she was, Doc was reluctant to perform any kind of mind-altering treatment, but changed his mind at the prospect of Hooper "treating" Joyce in his stead. The professor was also present during the massive SEMME assault on the Martian Embassy in the Bermuda Triangle, serving as a coordinator from on board the USS Charge. During the Seventh Power incident, the Professor and Dina tracked the cause of the dimensional slip and began the search for the original dimensional breach caused by the JFO decades earlier. Soon thereafter, the JFO special task force (dubbed "Britjas") attacked SEMME HQ and restrained Doc and his technical aide Joe Rosenthal, intending to destroy the lab with a bomb. After being rescued, he worked on creating an antidote to counter the JFO's mind control. During the initial stage of the Martian invasion and the JFO's all-out attack on SEMME, Professor Doc was killed by Beef, who snapped the professor's neck with his bare hands. It is currently unknown if Professor Doc was approved for resurrection. Trivia *Professor Doc originally appeared as a high school science teacher in Sly Sirs, the (non-canon) strip that preceded Roomies!. In reference to this, his Walkyverse counterpart was a high school teacher many years prior. *Briefly referenced in Dumbing of Age, largely to make fun of his name. *For some reason, he reminds Joe of Christopher Lloyd. *In an alternate reality, he fathered a child with his lab assistant, Dina: Brock Doc. *In another reality, he fathered a child with himself. Better not to think about that one too much. Category:It's Walky! Category:Roomies! Category:Characters Category:SEMME Staff Category:Dead Characters